Captain Cold
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: When the Oculus exploded at the vanishing point the legends believed Leonard Snart, criminal turned Legend died saving them. He didn't. Back in 2016 Captain Cold has all the memories of what transpired after he boarded the Waverider. How will the crew react to having a different Leonard with them from the start?


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Flash

* * *

XxX

 **Leonard Snart**

 _"You better be one hell of a thief."_

Leonard Snart stared up at the cracked ceiling of the warehouse he and Mick had been using as a safe house for the past few days.

"I can't believe you're thinking of hooking up with the Englishman. We're thieves. Crooks. Criminals. I have no desire to save the world." His partner in crime said pulling a beer from the mini fridge in the corner. "Especially 100 years after I'm dead."

"He said across time, Mick. What about the years before? Before fingerprints and surveillance cameras and DNA analysis." Leonard rattled off the same speech he had given Mick the first time they had this talk. After traveling with the team once he could say for certain that Sara was right about what she said at the vanishing point. He was no longer the cold-hearted bastard that he was when Rip first recruited him.

He wouldn't classify himself as a hero but he was no longer the villain in someone else's story. And he had a new crew to protect, even Rip. So he would play his part, gradually changing from a thief to a Legend so no one got suspicious but he wouldn't let things go down like they did last time.

"Why did we become criminals?" He asked sitting up on the ratty couch just as he had done last time.

"Because we hate working and we like money," Mick answered and Leonard smirked.

That was as true as it was last time.

"We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci's easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered. This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place." He stood up from the couch. "More than everything."

"You want me in, I'm in. But I'm not going to be anyone's hero."

"Neither am I, let's go." Sliding the cold gun into its holster on his thigh Leonard waited for him Mick to grab his gun before leaving the warehouse. They still had a few hours before Rip was supposed to show up but he was going early. Mick, however?"

Looking over at his partner he started the car. "I'm going to the meeting spot to case it, you want me to drop you off at a bar or do you want to come with?"

"Are you planning to fight anyone?"

"No, recon only."

Mick got out of the car. "Then I'll stay here and get drunk. Don't worry I'll find my own way to the meeting."

 _"Meaning he's going to steal another car."_ Leonard thought backing out of the parking space to the warehouse as Mick went back inside.

* * *

XxX

Parked in an empty parking light where the Waverider was hidden Leonard leaned up against the hood of his 'borrowed' vehicle and stared out at the bay. Or at least that's what he made it look like he was doing. Really he was staring at the cloaked time ship he would be boarding in a few hours and going over the plans he had made. Last time he had gotten on the Waverider he had been so caught up in the idea of stealing priceless artifacts throughout history he hadn't been too invested in Rips mission. This time he was taking it seriously and the mistakes he made before wouldn't be made again.

"Mr. Snart!"

Leonard looked up as the Waverider dropped it's cloak and stood straighter and the surprise he had been planning to fake as seeing the time ship was real. He hadn't expected Rip to greet him earlier.

"Rip, you've been here the whole time." He drawled pushing himself off the car.

"Yes, though to be quite honest with you I didn't expect any of you to show up. And I definitely didn't expect anyone to be early."

Nodding Leonard walked to the open door of the ship where Rip was leaning out. "Yes, well I don't like complications during my 'missions' and I'm not accepting any on this one either. So, tell me, what's the plan to deal with Savage?"

Rip seemed to think it over for a second before the former Time Master walked back into the ship motioning for him to follow.

"Our first move will be to head to St. Roch New Orleans 1975. Professor Boardman is the world's leading... well, only... expert on Vandal Savage. We need to talk to him." Rip explained as he led his new crew member through the Waverider."

"Why?" Len asked out of necessity to play his part of ignorant non-time traveler. "Nothing on this fancy ship you can use to track him?"

"Sadly, no." Rip shook his head as they entered the bridge of the Waverider. "Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him."

"Making Professor Boardman our best shot at finding him." Leonard sat down in one of the chairs half circling the captain's seat. "Alright, two things. One how are we going to get the Professor to tell us what he know's and two, I need a manual."

Smirking at the shocked look on Rip's face he leaned back in his chair and instinctively set his hand on the cold gun attached to his leg. He knew he had shocked Rip with his demands. The 'Time master' had most likely assumed he was going to ask for something of monetary value or permission to steal while in the past. And if not that then learning material was definitely not on the English man's list of things he was going to ask for.

"A manual for what exactly ?" Rip asked cautiously.

"This whole time travel thing. The do's, the don'ts, the how to's. I need to know it all."

"Why?"

Len sighed and stood up from his chair walking to the console Gideons head came out of. "When I plan a job I do my research. Weeks or surveillance and planning. Since I doubt you're willing to wait that long I need at least a crash course."

"I see," Rip nodded still cautious and surprised. This wasn't what he had been what he expected the infamous criminal to be like. "Very well, the Council does want Savage dealt with post haste. Gideon, please fabricate a regulation recruit handbook for Mr. Snart."

"Right away, Captain," Gideon said her feminine voice coming from the unseen speakers on the ship.

Again Leonard played his part and looked up quickly then around the room in an attempt to find the voice. "This an ambush, Rip?"

"This an ambush, Rip?" He demanded drawing his cold gun when Rip began to grin obviously amused by his ignorance.

"I assure you it is no such thing. That was Gideon, the Waverider's A.I." Rip explained and Lenoard holstered his weapon.

He wasn't going to shoot the captain anyway no matter how annoying Rip was.

"How is a computer going to give me a handbook? On a tablet or is she going to print it out?"

"Which would you prefer? Rip asked relaxing only slightly when the cold gun was put away but still on guard.

"Paper."

* * *

XxX

 **Sara Lance**

"I am glad you all decided to join me on my mission to stop Savage from destroying the world."

"Well not all of us. We are down one criminal."

Walking behind Ray and Rip Sara rolled her eyes at the genius words. Did he really think Rip didn't notice that Snart wasn't with Rory? Sure she had been surprised when the arsonist arrived at the meeting spot without Captain Cold as Team Flash called him but only slightly and only because she had assumed Snart was the man in charge between him and Rory.

All Ray was doing was stating the obvious.

"On the contrary Mr. Palmer," Rip started as the doors to the bridge slid open. "Mr. Snart is already here."

Sara frowned as she walked into the bridge and saw him already there sitting in one of the nine chairs in the room not counting the study looking room in the corner. She was immediately suspicious. Why would a criminal go to the meeting spot unless he was planning something? And what was he reading?"

Closing his handbook Leonard smirked at her as he slid the book into his parka.

"Glad to see everyone made it. What's wrong with the kid?" The thief drawled turning his gaze from her to his partner.

"Silver top roofied him," Mick growled dropping Jackson into an empty seat and bringing the guard down to keep him in place. Which was surprisingly considerate given who was handling him.

"Please refrain from calling me silver top. And I did not roofie him."

Ignoring Stein and the others as they talked Sara focused on Snart who was whispering to Rory quietly so the others wouldn't hear. She frowned only half listening as Rip started rambling about the mission filing away what he said but focusing more on the two criminals who weren't even bothering to pretend to listen. They were up to something.

"Now I suggest you all strap yourselves in." Rip took his seat at the captain's chair. "Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for."

Picking the seat closest to Snart and Rory Sara sat down and pulled the guard down over her chest as the rest of the team did the same. She had chosen her seat purposely to put herself between the two criminals and the other members of the team. She knew she was no better than them having been an assassin but while not an excuse it had been so she could survive. Snart and Rory had chosen their way of life because they wanted to do what they did.

"Time travel. Cool." Mick growled like he always did.

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort." Rip said looking down at the pad attached to his chair nervously avoiding eye contact with the team. "In very rare instances there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs."

Sara had heard the captain loud and clear despite his attempt to mutter the words so no one could hear. And she wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry what?" Kendra demanded leaning forward as far as she could in her chair.

* * *

XxX

 **Leonard Snart**

"All your worlds are about to change."

Rolling his eyes at the exaggerated statement Leonard leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as the ship began lighting up. Now that he knew it was all for show and Rip was making the jump look more interesting than it was, no doubt in an effort to keep them interested in remaining on the mission it wasn't all that exciting.

 _"And it's over."_ He thought five seconds later as the ship stopped moving and Mick vomited on the floor.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with-"

Raymond hit the ground with a thump. "Vertigo."

"I can't see." Professor Stein said blinking his eyes.

"And temporary blindness. It should only last a minute. After all, this was a mere Jaunt." Rip got up from his chair and started snapping his fingers in front of the Professor. "The further back in time you go the worse the side effects. Better?"

Looking to his side as the Captain started explaining the mission Leonard smirked when he caught Sara looking at him. She hadn't done that last time and while something changing was a cause for concern it also reminded him of his second mission. Win the heart of Sara Lance.

 _"God that sounded cheesy."_

He wasn't a mushy feely guy and he probably wouldn't ever be that way but neither was Sara and that was their problem. He had made the move but it was far too late and even though they had kissed it had been their first and last.

Crap he was getting mushy again.

"Good news 2016 will be around in forty-one years. Now you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you come with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us? Mick demanded as Sara stood up.

"I thought we were a team." the former Black Canary said crossing her arms. She hadn't left 2016 and traveled through time just to wait on the ship.

Leonard stood up from his chair. "Isn't it obvious. He's going to have a civilized conversation with Boardman. Without anyone needing to be killed, maimed or robbed we're useless."

Maybe it was a little harsh but Rip needed to learn that everyone on the ship was more than what he had recruited them for.

"Precisely." Rip nodded glad at least someone got it. Even if Mr. Snart hadn't put it in the most delicate of ways.

Before the Captain could leave Ray grabbed his sleeve. "You sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?"

"Hey haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects."

"Besides, are you offering to stay behind?" Len questioned cocking an eyebrow. He didn't think Raymond would give up a chance to walk through the seventies which meant he wanted someone else to stay behind. And he and Mick were supposed to be the selfish ones on the ship.

"No, I-"

"Then keep your opinions to yourself."

* * *

(Thirty Minutes later)

"Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?"

Behind him, Jax held up a hand to Sara. "Don't even bother trying to explain."

"Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink?" Sara asked looking between the three guys who had gotten benched alongside her. "I say we go get weird in the seventies."

Spinning his chair Leonard smirked at Sara's grin. "Excellent idea."

"I got the perfect outfit."

"Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain onboard."

"Shut it metal mouth," Mick said as the four non-essential Legends walked out of the bridge with Sara breaking away from the group once they were in the hallways.

"I'll meet you guys outside." She said and vanished down the hall heading to her room to get dressed.

Leonard grinned and led Mick and Jax to the cargo bay. Last time he had made Jax stay on the ship, and he was on board when Chronos or Mick attacked the ship. Since that wasn't going to happen again because there was no way he was going to let the Time Masters get their hands on Mick he didn't see the harm in letting the kid come with.

* * *

 **Snart Back in time. I totally ship CaptainCanary and since the show didn't run with I must!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
